


Red

by emperorseijoh



Series: Color my Monochromatic world [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Red Apple, Strangers, chansoo were friends here, psychology major jongdae, there's no romantic relationship here yet, there's nothing really in here just ksoo meeting jongdae, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh
Summary: “It’s boring, yeah? Want some apple?” the student asked Kyungsoo with a smile.





	Red

It’s first week of Kyungsoo as a freshman at Seoul National University. His classmates decided to do some ‘Membership Training’ where they hang out at some barbeque restaurant after their classes for that day. He doesn’t want to go but at some point one of his classmate was able to drag him with them, ending with Kyungsoo sitting at the other end of the table, watching his classmates one by one getting drunk after a few rounds of drinking soju and beer.

He’s just eating quietly at his place when he heard some of the students from the table next to him starts talking about some terminologies under their degree. The one who was talking has a really nice voice, it was slightly deep but entertaining to listen to, he sound so passionate as well on whatever he is talking, he must really like whatever degree he’s studying. The conversation beside him suddenly stop when a loud laughter erupted at the whole place, making Kyungsoo and his classmates turn to see the group of students on the next table to them.

Apparently they were doing some drinking game that cause fits of laughter but immediately died down when they notice the other group of students inside the restaurant looking at them. The restaurant was filled of different group of students, maybe doing some ‘Membership Training’ as well or more like drinking session for the first week of classes for Kyungsoo.

He keeps looking around when his eyes stops to the person sitting next to him, well, not exactly next to him since he was sitting at the table next to Kyungsoo’s group but he was at the end of the table as well and was slightly near at where Kyungsoo was sitting. He was looking back at Kyungsoo with unreadable expression but end up smiling kindly at him after seconds of staring. The man has a dark black hair that was falling on his forehead, he also has a pretty eyes, pointed nose and a really _beautiful _lips, since it has a unique curves at each end that give him a kittenish smile.

Kyungsoo was about to bow his head before focusing on his classmates again when the man bend down a little and open his back pack that was placed at the ground near his chair, making Kyungsoo follow his movements out of curiosity. When he was sitting straight again, he was now holding two red apples, one to his right and another one to his left hand. The man starts biting the one on his left hand and after munching while still staring at Kyungsoo he smiled again and extended his right arms to Kyungsoo, like he’s offering his other apple to him.

“It’s boring, yeah? Want some apple?” the student asked Kyungsoo with a smile.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asked back, eyeing the apple and the student’s eyes once again before earning a chuckle from the latter, his eyes slightly turning into crescent.

“I accidentally looked at you earlier when your classmates starts laughing as well.” The student start talking, his apple slightly forgotten on his hands. “I don’t see you drinking with them so I just assumed that you’re not the kind of person who likes attending class gathering and drinking, it must bore you just the way it makes me bored now that I can’t drink because I have some test tomorrow.” He continue before biting on his apple again.

Kyungsoo nod his head in acknowledgement then still not accepting the offered fruit, making the stranger student pout his lips a bit, looking dejected. “Just accept it, you know, one apple a day, make the doctors go away.” The student tried again, his right arm still extended to Kyungsoo’s side. With a sigh, Kyungsoo accepted it, making the student smile again, this time even more wider as he stood up from his seat, grabbing his backpack on the process.

“I’ll go now, you know, the test tomorrow, see you around I guess?” the student said as he looked down at Kyungsoo who was still sitting.

“Thank you.” He blurted out, groaning internally because he can’t strike up a proper sentence, but the student looks pleased making Kyungsoo relaxed a bit, he looks like he understand that the ‘thank’ was for the apple and all.

Smiling and nodding at Kyungsoo for the last time, the student finally walked away until he was out of the restaurant.

It was 3 months already after he met the stranger student who gives him a red apple when Kyungsoo learned his name. He’s Kim Jongdae, a psychology major who also has an interest in music. Of course he doesn’t seek for the student’s name, he just saw him at the university’s music play rehearsals when his childhood friend asked him a favor to cook for him because he’s really busy as of the moment and too broke to book a food deliver, Kyungsoo was his last resort.

It was one Wednesday morning where his classes starts at 3 pm giving him all the time that morning too cook and deliver the food at the building where the College of Music auditoriums was placed and where his friend is that time.

“Kyungsoo-yah!” Chanyeol, his childhood (best)friend greeted him when he’s finally inside one of the auditorium at the building and standing near the control booth.

Nodding his head at Chanyeol who was jogging to his place, Kyungsoo bring his hand up then, showing the bag he brought along with him that has full of foods he cooked for Chanyeol’s lunch in an hour. The older beams at the sight of the food then, his long arms and big hands grabbing the bag instantly as he bowed his head at Kyungsoo, continuously thanking him.

Smacking the back of Chanyeol’s head with force so the older will stop embarrassing him before the whole crew of the music play noticed them, the older let out a chuckle then, glancing at his back and asking the people at the control booth that he’ll take his break for a few minutes. They end up sitting at one of the seat then, with Chanyeol rummaging the bag’s content.

Roaming his eyes on the room, Kyungsoo stopped and stares at the stage with wide eyes. It’s been three months already, he almost forgot the student but then he saw him again, now at the stage, wearing a white button-up while holding a lot of papers on his hand as he talked on the group of people on his side. It’s been three months but he’s sure that it was the student who gave him some red apple at the barbeque restaurant, because he still has those kittenish smile.

He’s been staring too much at the stage when Chanyeol pokes his left cheek, instantly making him look back at the older with a glare, Chanyeol bringing his hands up instantly in surrender. “Hey, I just want to catch your attention, I’ve been talking here but it seems you’re staring too much at the stage and didn’t actually heard me.” The older explained making Kyungsoo’s eyes softens as he looked back at the stage.

“Who’s that one at the stage wearing a white button-up and has a lot of paper on his hand and people on his side?” Kyungsoo asked not noticing the amused look his friend was giving him because it’s really rare for him to get this curious and blurting out a really long sentence, it’s already long for Chanyeol.

“Oh, him?” Chnayeol started as he smile, gaze turning at the stage as well. “He’s Kim Jongdae, a freshman who major in Psychology but really has an interest in music, he’s just new but he already managed to be one of the main cast of this year’s winter music play, he’s a really ambitious one, in a positive way of course.” The older explained, a proud smile visible on his lips for some unknown reason.

Kyungsoo hummed as answer then, not really wanting to ask more question at Chanyeol about Jongdae because the older might get suspicious as to why he’s suddenly interested on a certain human. He just end up watching Jongdae talk to the people on his side, he can’t hear him but Kyungsoo can see how his eyes burn with passion, it must be about the musical play that they’re rehearsing because of the stack of paper he was holding and the way he frowns while talking, he looked so passionate and determined about it.

After another minute, Chanyeol bid him goodbye then, as he needs to be on the control booth because the rehearsals will start again. Kyungsoo didn’t move on his place, waiting for Jongdae to walk around the stage and do his thing, and from where he was sitting he can see that the student has a lot of energy, he looks so passionate and determined on what he was doing but what makes Kyungsoo feel warm inside is that Jongdae looks like he was enjoying on what he’s doing as well.

Wanting to be surprised on whatever the music club prepared for the winter music play, Kyungsoo stood up from his seat then, his eyes still not leaving Jongdae who finally look straight back at him, his eyes full of ambition suddenly went wide, maybe shocked to see Kyungsoo again, maybe not because it’s been three months, does he even still remember him? Kyungsoo turned his back then, hands waving over Chanyeol’s place before he leaves the building without a word.

Jongdae is like the red apple he once gave to Kyungsoo, a burning red with passion, determination and ambition on his eyes and movements but once you get a taste you’ll describe him as something sweet, with the way he smile and come up with some stupid reason just to give you a fruit that he was eating when he notices that you’re bored just like him at the moment.


End file.
